The DSL Forum is an international industry consortium of service providers, equipment and component manufacturers and other interested parties, focussing on developing broadband DSL. The DSL Forum develops technical specifications and indirectly standards that enable delivery of DSL products and services. More information about the DSL Forum is available from its internet site http://www.dslforum.org.
One of those technical specifications is the DSL forum's Technical report TR-069 (e.g. issue 1, amendment 2, dating from December 2007 [also referred to as version v1.1 for the purpose of this description]), specifying the CPE WAN Management Protocol (also referred to as CWMP or TR-069). The TR-069 Management Protocol and corresponding network architectures allow communication between a Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) and an automatic configuration server (ACS). It defines a mechanism that encompasses secure auto-configuration of a CPE, and also incorporates other CPE management functions into a common framework.
The TR-069 protocol supports notifications of value changes in the object model of a remotely managed CPE. For each individual parameter, the ACS can mark the parameter for reporting value changes by modifying the notification attribute associated to that parameter.
Regarding parameter notification attributes, the TR-069 standard makes distinction between a ‘passive’ and ‘active’ notification strategy of parameter value changes (See for instance TR-069 v1.1 p52, Table 22, “Notification”).
Both notification strategies differ in the promptness of reporting the value changes. A value change in one or more parameters marked as ‘active’ is reported immediately, i.e. ‘active’ notification triggers the CPE to establish a new session to the ACS. A ‘passive’ notification can be seen as a notification which is sent only when a new session is set up for other reasons.
Independent of the notification strategy being applied on parameters, the state of the art approach consists of reporting the value changes the next time the CPE initiates a session towards the ACS. More specifically, the CPE fulfills this requirement by embedding the new parameter value(s) in the next Inform message being sent to the ACS.
A problem of the current TR-069 protocol is that a new session must be established in order to report the value changes, after the pending earlier session is terminated.